GHOST OF KAKURA TOWN
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: One night was all it took for Retsu Unohana's life to be turned around. Being forced to leave her daughter in the living world things are going to become intresting. Ukitake/Unohana one night deal. Later on OCxIzuru Kira
1. Prolouge

1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the charecters except my rpc.

It was a cold winter night in a small town in Japan. A woman walks along the snow covered streets holding onto an infant trying to keep her warm. Her heart tears at the small cries and doesn't want to do this. But, she has no other choice at the moment. She knows for the time being she can't take care of her own child. She picks up her pace as the light snow dances in the wind around her. The baby looks at the new wonder in pure amazement. Her mother holding her close, and wishing that things didn't have to come to this. She remembered how it all began as well. How she had gotten herself into this mess. Yet that mess gave her one of the best things she could of ever wanted.

Flashback

Life in the Seireitei wasn't much different from life in the living world. People came and went doing what needed to be done and kept to their business. However things where a little different for the captain of fourth company. Retsu Unohana was a calm and caring woman. She never raised her voice to or at anyone. She was often given the nickname captain mom for her motherly and caring nature. Many people had come to respect her and her healing abilities were never taken for granted. Her presence was sometimes a god send when injured eleventh company members where within her companies care. However she always seemed to have a better day when a certain sick captain would come. Jyushiro Ukitake one of her closest friends and the man she had adored since their time together in the shinigami academy. True he was constantly sick with his dreaded disease, but he always wore a smile and was kind to everyone around him. Then there was his closest friend Shunsui Kyoraku there was not much to be said about him except he loved women almost as much as he loved sake.

One night was different though for these three friends. Kyoraku had convinced his two friends to join him for a drink to welcome the new year. Unohana never had a sip of sake and was nervous to try it. However seeing how her friends around her enjoyed it she figured she should b polite and do the same. At first she didn't like the taste of the sweet liquid but as she had more she began to like it. This was her first mistake, that led to the problems later on. Her second mistake was flirting with her two friends who didn't seem to mind one bit. Her third mistake was leaving with Jyushiro and ending up doing a few things that involved love making. That's what sealed her fate.

During the next few months Unohana didn't feel well. At first she thought she could of gotten sick from the unusual lack of sleep but even as she slept more her condition didn't get much better. She soon went a list of things that could be wrong with her. At last she finally knew what was wrong. During her one night thing with Jyushiro she had gotten pregnant. For once her calm nature was destroyed and she went to confront him about what had happened. For once she didn't smile when she saw him. "Retus what's wrong?' Jyshiro asked her calmly. Unohana looked at the ground not sure what to say, "….do you remember that one night we had?" "Yes" "Something happened after it…I know why I'm not feeling well now. I'm pregnant with your child" Unohana said as calmly as she could. Ukitake eyes widened with shock but stood up and held the woman before him. "Things will be alright Retsu" he said softly and stroked her hair. Only if either of them knew what was coming.

During the next nine months they became closer and closer. One of the only reasons was so they could make sure their child had a normal life. On the day that their daughter was born they knew that they weren't exactly ready to be parents. With only one option left Unohana decided to leave her daughter in the human world until she knew it was time for her to come home.

Present

Unohana sighed and left her daughter in the care of a kind family that gladly took her daughter in. She left knowing that her daughter would be safe with the young couple and she wouldn't have to worry about her. Only if she knew how they would all be reunited. When a simple training mission went wrong and destiny had started to run its course.

This is just how things are going to start. I'm sorry if it's not very interesting to begin with but the next few chapters will get better. The story will be told from their daughters point of view. Please rate and comment. It would mean a lot to me.


	2. The Fire and The Four Strangers

2

2. The Fire and the Four strangers

It's been years since I last saw another human. My parents had died when I was about eight and now I was thirteen. I have been living by myself and was able to do well. There was one thing though. I always saw these monsters. No one else around me could see them. It was only me for some reason. I had seen them since I was a little girl and now it was getting worse. Sometimes I even saw people face them and win and sometimes lose their lives. It was a mystery to me. Were there other people with the same gift as me? If so why could I never find them when the monsters weren't around? I was extremely confused about all of this. I looked up from my dinner and watched the sun set slowly. I had run out of money so this would be my last meal for awhile.

"Such a shame it has to end so soon" I sighed and finished up what was left of the poorly cooked food. It was the middle of winter and as usual it was cold in the house. I had nothing to heat it with so I was always freezing. It was cold enough that I could fall asleep and sleep through the night without having to wake up. I sat up and walked down the hallway and into my bedroom. I looked into the old mirror and brushed out my light brown hair and sighed. I seriously needed a haircut. My bangs were always in my face and I didn't like my hair as long as it was. With that done I curled up into the blankets on the floor and drifted into a deep sleep. When I woke up I couldn't breathe at all. I opened the door to see the end of the hallway was on fire. I began to panic and couldn't think strait. In a heartbeat I ran strait towards the flames but tripped over something.

"Come on get up!!" a boys voice said urgently.

I looked up and saw a blonde boy about my age holding out his hand to me. There was a sense of urgency in his eyes and I could see why. I took his hand cautiously and he picked me up easily.

Hisagi's P.O.V

I growled in frustration and quickly dodged another hollow. Something always went wrong when three specific students were on a training course. I didn't mind keeping an eye on them it's just wherever they went there was trouble.

"What the hell do we do now?" Reji asked frustrated.

"Calm down Renji" Momo sighed.

"This is boring though! Why can't we go kill some hollows?!"

"This is just an exercise baka! Right Hisagi-san?" Momo asked trying to prove a point.

I nodded "Where is Izuru?"

They both thought for a moment and finally momo spoke, "We don't know"

Could this get any better? Apparently so, seeing how we had come across a house on fire. It was obvious Izuru had run in after something. I growled and ran in after him with Renji and Momo behind me. We finally found him in a burning hallway with a girl in his arms. There was a look of fear in the girls eyes but she trusted the blonde easily. Izuru noticed us and began to make his way back with the girl. The girl however wasn't doing so well. It was obvious she had inhaled to much smoke and was about to faint. As soon as we got the fire out we all went back out into the fresh air. I wanted to yell at him for running off and getting himself into trouble. However seeing how we now had an extra person to take back with us I wouldn't yell too much. Izuru kept the girl close and we returned to the seireitei. Immediately we took the girl to fourth company to make sure she would be aright. We dragged Izuru back to the academy with us and told him the girl he saved would be alright. I just hoped we were telling the truth.

Well here is the beginning of the actual story. I'm sorry if things are starting out slow. Things will hopefully get better as the story progresses. I do not own anyone from bleach except my character. Thanks for reading!! Please comment.


	3. Waking Up and Saying Thank You

3

3. Waking Up and Saying Thank You

Unohana's P.O.V

I watched the academy students leave and looked at the girl they had found. She had breathed in a large amount of smoke but would be fine. There was something about here that seemed familiar to me. I keep looking over her vital signs again and again. There had to be something that would confirm what I was thinking. Finally I looked at her one shoulder and sure enough the birthmark was there. A small dark form in the shape of a bird was on her left shoulder. I knew it was her now. They had found my daughter and brought her home to me. I felt so happy again and I desperately wanted to tell Jyushiro our daughter was safe and alive. But, my duties kept me here until someone came. I sighed and kept working but kept checking on her.

"Capatin! Captain!!" Isane called from the other room.

"Yes Isane?" I asked calmly.

"That one girl…She's woken up"

"That's good to know" I replied and went to go see my daughter.

As soon as I walked into the room I couldn't help but smile. My own little girl was home again, and she seemed to be just fine.

Kimmi's P.O.V

I looked around the room and realized I was in a hospital. A woman in a white robe walked in smiling. I was confused but waited to see what she had to say. For some reason she looked familiar to me. As if I had seen her before when I was little. Then it hit me. She was walking in the snow with me in her arms. She had looked so sad about something. Then I remembered she set me in front of a couples house and left me. I looked at her and felt my eyes water.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly.

"It's been awhile hasn't it sweetie. I haven't seen you since you were a baby…."

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"I'm your real mother, Kimmi" the woman replied.

"My real mother?...Why did you leave me?!" I cried out.

My mother hugged me and sighed. She explained how her and my dad had a one night deal and that's how I came to be. After I was born they knew they weren't ready to be parents so they left me in the real world. They didn't want too leave me, but they didn't have any choice. I had felt so betrayed, but I knew they had a reason. Once she left I decided to go find the boy who saved me.

I snuck into some sort of academy and suddenly ran into someone. It was the boy that had saved me. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked at the floor.

"I-I am sorry!!" I said quickly looking at the floor.

"Huh? Oh it's ok…It's good to see your ok…What are you doing out here anyways?" the boy asked helping me up.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life back there….my name's Kimmi"

"Your welcome Kimmi….my name is Izuru" The boy replied blushing alittle.

I smiled and looked around. I heard someone come up behind me and grab my shoulder. It was my mother who seemed worried about me. She took me back to wherever it was. I was extremely lost and confused right now. But I did know one thing. That Izuru boy was extremely cute. I just hoped I would see him again soon.

Ok here is the third chapter! I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading!!


	4. The Academy

The Academy

I had been resting for a few weeks now. Since my stay at the hospital I grew closer with my mom and learned more about myself. My full name was Kimmi Rin Ukitake. I didn't know where the last name came from but I didn't really care. I learned that my mom and dad were captains of the thirteen court guard squads. My mom was the captain of forth company. A company, that functioned for one purpose and, one purpose only. To help, heal, and save the lives of other soul reapers. I was already amazed with this place. I had become good friends with most of the people in the squad.

"Kimmi will you please come here" my mother called from her office.

I walked in "Yes mom?" I asked calmly.

"I've made arrangements for you to attend the Soul Reaper Academy. Your going to be placed in the advanced class"

"Academy? You mean school?"

"Yes. It will help you become more skilled with your abilities"

"I see…When do I start?"

"Tomorrow. A boy from the class was kind enough to let you stay with him…He also offered to give you a tour and help you catch up with what you've missed"

"I see….so I'll be staying in the boys dorm?"

"Yes. But they know not to upset you"

"I see. Thank you mom"

"You're welcome. You can go now if you want"

I nodded and ran off. Since I came here I had become good friends with several of people. One was uncle Kyoraku. The captain of squad eight, and a man who loved sake. I had met him by complete accident but he was a fun person. He always let me play pranks on several of his squad members and never yelled at me for it. There was also captain-general Yamamoto. He was like a grandpa to me, and gladly accepted the name that I gave him. He was always sweet and kind to me. I was nervous about going to a new place now. For all I know the people there could be unkind and mean. I also wanted to know who was kind enough to show me around and none the less let me stay with them.

**-Next Day-**

I gulped and walked into the classroom. Several eyes pierced into me at one time. It almost made me want to run and hide. Until I looked up and saw the same warm smile from someone I knew but barely. 

The teacher instructed me to sit next to Kira. If I was rite that was the blonde who I had run into before. I quietly sat down and looked at the desk.

"It's nice to see you again" Izuru said trying to get me to talk.

"Yeah…I'm happy to see you again too..Do you know who offered to help me out around here?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah I do. Me" he replied flatly.

"…Thanks…Honestly I was hoping it was you…I don't even know you that well but I know I can trust you"

"Really?"

"Yeah…so what is going on right now?"

"Lecture about the last test scores. It wasn't a pretty sight"

"I bet if the guy is yelling like that…He looks like he's gonna blow his top soon"

Izuru laughed a little and explained the basics of this place. The fat guy in front of us yelling at the top of his lungs was our main teacher. We had other ones for different courses throughout the whole school. I was already starting to get the whole idea of this place. The teacher turned to me and gave me an evil glare. I stopped what I was doing and looked right back at him. Then end result another lecture about respecting people above you. I fell asleep through that one easily. So far I was beginning to like this place. I became fast friends with Momo, Renji, and Izuru. I began to wonder what would be in store for us next.

--

Ok here's the most recent chapter. If you have any suggestions don't be afraid to speak up. Thanks for reading


	5. The First Break, and Gin the Babysitter?

The First Break, and Gin the babysitter?!

I sighed and looked out the window in the dorm room. Izuru had been extremely kind to me and gave me the space I needed. He was packing for the few weeks all the students had to return home and spend time with their family. I however, was stuck in the seireitei all year round. I always wanted to know what it was like in the rukon district. From what my friends told me it seemed ok.

"It's just like the seireitei' Momo had told me once.

Renji sighed 'Yeah but it also depends on what district your living in"

"District?" I asked confused.

" The rukon district is separated into different areas. The higher the number the weather the place is. The lower the number the poorer it is." Izuru explained.

"It sounds just like the living world" I replied and looked back out the window.

Soon I watched my friends leave out of the gates and into their home. I was left to wander around the seireitei until I needed to go to forth. So for the time being I made my way to eighth company. Kyoraku was overjoyed to see me. He smiled and pointed to the seat next to him. I quickly sat down next to him and smiled a little.

"Hey Kimmi-chan you're here rather early" Kyoraku smiled.

I sighed and looked at him, "I'm sad now"

"Why?"

"All of my friends are gone for break"

" Awww you poor thing…but we're still here to keep you company"

" But don't you my mom and even my dad have to go on a small mission?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. But someone offered to keep an eye on you"

" Joy."

"It's not that bad. You'll meet him soon' Kyoraku said trying to change my mind.

After a few hours I left and returned home. Mom noticed the sad look on my face. I walked past her and into the small room I had. I set my bag down and sat on the futon. I was bored already with this break.

"kimmi?" mom asked from the other side of the door.

"What? I just want to be alone" I replied.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss my friends"

"I'm sure you do, but you can't go into the rukon"

"I know I know"

"I have to leave but someone will be here soon to keep an eye on you" mom said and with that left.

Im not sure how long I stayed in my room but when I walked out there was a tall man waiting for me. He had silver hair that seemed to hang in his face a little. His eyes where closed and his mouth remaining in a odd smile. He also seemed very thin compared to most of the people I've seen around the seireitei. This guy was a complete mystery to me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Hmm? Gin Ichimaru. And you?" the man replied still smiling.

"Kimmi Ukitake"

"Ahhh your captain Unohana's girl aren't ya?"

"Yeah that's me"

"Well either way it's nice to meet you. I've heard good things about you from your mother…"

"Like what?"

"Ya like to cause trouble every now and then" Gin's smile widened.

I smirked, "I'm beginning to like this break now"

Gin laughed a little. worry I'll make sure you don't get to bored"

"That's good to hear"

Well here's another chapter! Who knows what will happen now! Thanks for reading!! Also pinkrollingstone ,and Anti-Social.Panda. thank you for the reviews!


	6. The Misadventures of Gin and Kimmi

The Misadventures of Gin and Kimmi

The Misadventures of Gin and Kimmi

I looked around the corner of one of the streets and smirked. Unguarded, as usual around this time of day. Everyone was off taking a nap or lunch brake. Gin placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded slightly. We had come up with an idea to maybe add some excitement to the thirteen court guard squads. Our first goal. Redecorate Captain Aizen's office. I had suggested that idea during a small brake from training. Gin liked the idea and suggested we pulled it off on his own captain that was out for awhile. It was crazy enough to get us in trouble. And we were bored enough to try it out and hope we didn't get caught. I stepped further out into the street and looked around. The coast was still clear. Gin showed me the way to fifth company and showed me places in between. We soon made our way to an office and gin opened the door.

My eyes fell upon a very dull looking office. The walls and floor were all a solid dull brown. It was in desperate need of a makeover. Gin noticed the look on my face and his smile grew even more.

"Well what do you think we should do?" he asked.

"Hmmm….well for one the walls need a new color. And the desk could use some work too…lets just start from scratch" I replied and cleared off the desk.

Gin's color faded for a few seconds before it returned. He helped me move things around and then help me find paint. Me being the fun loving person I was along with a cruel sense of humor decided to paint the office a hot pink. Gin seemed amused and content with the idea and didn't object. A few of the fifth squad members seemed a little concerned though, but kept quiet about it. That made the work all the easier for us. I knew we would have a few days before Aizen returned. So, for the time being we got to work.

"What do you think Gin? Do you think he'll like it?" I asked painting a lower part of the wall.

"Yeah Aizen-taichou will love it for sure" Gin replied.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah. I mean this is a lot better then the dull color he had before. I think it suits him quite well"

Gin laughed at my joke and continued to paint. After we were done with the walls I tackled the desk. It was a dark brown color with a slight gold trim. It didn't stay that color for long. I painted the whole thing a light shade of pink. I was sure this was going over board but what can I say? I was bored out of my mind. Oh boy we knew we were going to be in trouble after Aizen saw this, but the look on his face would be priceless and worth it! I mean come on who wouldn't want a new redecorated office. With that all done and said Gin and I left so the Captain could see his new office alone. I followed Gin back to forth company. My mind kept drifting back to the friends I made. Izuru, Renji, Momo, and even Hisagi-senpai. They meant the world to me. If anything happened to them I wouldn't forgive myself ever. Gin noticed my sudden depressed nature and frowned slightly. He placed his hand on my head and smiled slightly.

'Do you want to see them?" he asked.

" I can't! I'm not allowed in the rukon district!!" I cried.

"What they don't know won't hurt them" Gin replied gently.

"Y-you would be willing to get in trouble…f-for me?" I asked almost crying now.

Gin nodded "Yeah. I hate seeing you look so sad.. It can really brake a person's heart"

"T-thank you…. Gin"

"Any time" Gin replied.

He led me to the north gate, but as fate would have it we didn't make it far. We were stopped by squad eleven's captain Zaraki Kenpachi. He didn't let us pass but forced me to return back to my home. He said a girl like me didn't need to waste my time in such a sad and poor place. Gin was going to argue, but he knew it would be pointless.

Ok. I think this one could have turned out slightly better. Anyways thanks for reading! Wow two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll here!


	7. Reunion

Reunion

It's almost been a week since my mother left with a few of the other captains. Since then I was stuck with Gin until she returned, if she did. Gin noticed my constant fear of losing the people I was close too. He had kept telling me that they were fine and nothing would go wrong. I believed his words and kept myself in high spirits. For the time being I just wandered around and hung out with a few of the people I knew in the seireitei. Even with them around I missed my friends more then ever. I missed Renji picking on Momo. Most of all I missed Izuru's kindness and just liking to talk about nothing. Hisagi had also somehow found a way into my heart. Only because he was kind enough to let me practice even when I shouldn't of been. There were still two more weeks of the break and I wondered if any of them missed me. I'm sure they were all having a good time with their families and friends.

"Kimmi are you still in there?" Gin asked kneeling in front of me.

I jumped a little, "Yeah I'm fine…"

"Don't worry everyone's fine. They'll be back in a few days"

"Promise?"

"Promise." Gin smiled.

**-A few Days Later-**

I waited for any word of the captains return. Gin walked in smiling as usual. I was always confused on why he was always smiling and such. I had asked him once but he never gave me an answer. I guess it was something he didn't want to talk about it. I noticed he was holding something behind his back. Instantly I went to our usual game where I tried to tackle him and take whatever was behind his back. I quickly jumped up but missed and landed on the floor. Gin's smile grew wider and I was determined to win this time. I chased him around fourth, fifth, and even sixth company trying to catch him. Gin just kept smiling and taunting me to do better. Finally after two hours I tacked him to the ground hard enough to make him frown a little.

"I WIN!!" I said happily.

"Yes you did. Your getting better" Gin smiled and sat up.

"Thank You"

"Anyways there's word going around that they're going to be back later tonight"

"Yay!!"

"Figured that would help you feel better"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Also this is for you" Gin said holding up a small bag of candy.

My eyes grew wide and I took the bag without hesitation. Gin laughed and helped me back up. I offered him a piece but he refused.

"No thanks. They're all yours"

"Really? Why…I figured you would want some"

"Those were from your father" Gin replied.

"M-my father?..." I asked confused.

Gin ruffled my hair, "Yeah. He can't wait to finally see you after all this time. He would of come to visit but work kept him in his office all day"

"So..I'll finally get to meet him.." I smiled slightly.

Gin nodded and helped me train for awhile. I learned that Shinso was more apt for long range fighting. I was awed by any zanpactou I would see. Gin was often amused with my amazement and showed me as many as he could. Some of them were unique in their own ways. Every zanpactou had its own special ability. From what I learned Shinso's was to extend as far as Gin wanted it too. He had showed me a few times and laughed at my wide eyes. I had come to look up to him as an older brother seeing how he was taking time out of his life to keep an eye on me and keep me company. He had even told me stories from his academy days and what it was like on the battle field. I listened to every word and tried to picture what it was like. Facing huge hollows in a almost dead field or battle ground. I can't say it didn't scare me in the least. In fact I was terrified in a small way.

Soon night fell and the captains were due to return at any moment. Gin stayed with me even though the cold was bothering him. I waited patiently for any sign that they were back. I missed my mother dearly even though I've only known her for awhile. Soon the gate opened and several of the captains emerged, but I didn't see her. Instantly my mind thought of the worst case scenario. Gin noticed my sudden change in mood and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I was about to cry until I saw the familiar outline of my mother. I wanted to run up and hug her, but something was keeping me where I was. Soon the last figures appeared and the gate shut. All the captains talked to themselves except for a group of three. It consisted of mom, uncle Kyoraku, and another man with white hair. Gin motioned for me to go up and talk to them.

I stood up and made my way to the small group. Kyoraku was the first to notice me. He smiled warmly and waved at me. I smiled and wasn't sure how to really act. My mother turned around and smiled. I wanted to cry right now. I was worried that she wouldn't of come back and that maybe she would of bee lying dead somewhere in the battlefield. The other man turned around and faced me. I froze on the spot, not sure on what I should do. The man smiled warmly and walked up to me.

"It's been so long since I last saw you" he spoke gently.

"….w-who are you?" I asked looking at the ground.

Instantly I found myself in a bear hug, "You don't remember me? But I can see why. I really didn't get to see you that much…."

My eyes watered, "d-dad?"

I felt the hug get stronger, "Yeah. I'm here sweetie"

I couldn't stop myself and began crying into my father's uniform. After all this time I finally had a family. I felt a hand gently stoke my hair and I felt more secure. Mom walked up and I hugged her as well. I was home for real now. With friends and family. I looked over in Gin's direction and he just smiled slightly and nodded a little. Now all that I needed was to see my friends again and I would be happy again.

**--**

**Wow another chapter done! Thanks for reading. I don't think this was the best ending for the chapter but I'm still half way asleep so yeah. **


	8. Family Matters, and the Office

Family Matters, and the Office

It's been a few days since my parents had returned from their small mission. Since then I've stayed close to them and began to gain a whole new look of the seireitei. I still wanted to go see the rukon district, but both of my parents said no. I had asked them why they didn't want me to go, but they never gave me an answer. For that case I went to go ask Gin what he thought of it. His answer wasn't as good as I hoped.

"They don't want ya in there cause they're afraid your gonna get lost, hurt, or even worse. Dead. They're doing it to protect you" Gin sighed and patted my head.

"But I have friends there. I won't get lost that easily' I replied.

Gin shook his head, "Doesn't matter. You can't argue with them. They don't want to lose you"

'What do you mean by that?" I asked confused.

"Just ask your parents and they should tell you"

"Ok….Thanks Gin!' I called as I ran off.

I had decided to meet my parents at a small park I found while I was wandering around one day. They both were waiting for me and smiled when I came into their view. Dad immediately noticed that something was on my mind. Mom also caught on and sighed slightly. They had something on their mind and from the looks of it. It wasn't exactly good. I shivered a little as the wind brushed against my cheek and made my way up to them. There was a unbearable silence between the three of us. None us knew what to say or even what to do. Finally I spoke just to lift the weight.

"..Why don't you want me to go visit the rukon district?' I asked quietly.

Dad sighed slightly, "You don't belong there. You don't have any direct family there so you have nowhere to stay. Besides it's not safe there. There's only one rule there and it's not a pleasant one. Either live or die out there. We're doing this for your own good"

"But keeping me away from my friends!" I replied.

Mom spoke up, "We're aware that you have friends there. Your just going to have to enjoy the time you have with them in the academy until your sent to the court guard squads. Your not going into the rukon district and that's final"

I sighed in defeat and followed my parents quietly. Even they seemed to be against me seeing my friends. I really missed them and hoped they were having a better time then I was. I'm sure Renji would have been happier staying here then going back to his home. The poorer parts of the rukon didn't sound like fun at all. Even Gin told me about it. You had to struggle to survive. That didn't sound like fun, but living a life where you didn't have any problems wasn't much better either. I would like to have a few problems with my life, but not as bad as my friends had it. I followed mom back to fourth and went into my room. It was nothing like the dorm room Izuru and I shared back at school. The room was larger and mine was small compared to it. There was only a single futon and a small dresser. In the dorm room there were two beds and Izuru's room was different cause it had a small bathroom attached to it. Also there was a desk we both used when we had work. I really missed Izuru.

I sighed and laid down on my bed. I let the darkness surround me and engulf me. I wanted to be back with my friends. Sure the teachers weren't that much fun, but we had each other to help out. I remembered how me and Momo often guessed on who liked who. So far it seemed Hisagi-senpai liked her more then a friend. Renji definitely had a thing for Rukia, and that just left Izuru Kira. I didn't know what really went through his mind. He was usually quiet unless he was talking to me or any of our friends. He was also timid around me sometimes. Usually when I was walking out of the bathroom in a towel and tried to find my pajamas. I was beginning to wonder if he liked me, but I highly doubted it. I knew I liked him more then a friend. He was sweet and adorable. I just wish I knew more about him. When morning came around I was greeted by my parents.

"Morning" I yawned.

"Good Morning" Mom smiled.

Dad nodded, "Kimmi. Your not responsible for Aizen's new office are you?"

I quickly shook my head, "N-no!! Why would I even mess with a captain!!"

I quickly ran off to fifth and saw Gin waiting for me. He smiled and waved. I stopped and tried to catch my breath. Gin's smile seemed more mischievous today for some reason.

"Your right. He loved his new office" Gin laughed.

I smiled, "What was his reaction?"

"He dropped to the floor and began foaming at the mouth. And then sat in the corner and just started babbling."

"Anything funny?"

"He said he was the queen of France while in shock"

"Wow. I was hopping for something better, but at least we got a good laugh"

"Yeah. I'm guessing your parent's already asked if you were responsible"

"Yeah. I told them I would never do such a thing" I replied and leaned against the wall.

"Figured" Gin replied and sat next to me.

We spent a few minutes talking before Aizen needed him to start working again. I smiled and left after waving at the shaken captain. I couldn't wait to tell the others about this one. Sure Momo would yell, Renji and Hisagi would laugh, and Izuru would just shake his head and smile. I couldn't wait for everyone to come back. I spent most of the day with my parents and enjoyed their company. I also found out that the others would be back in a few days. That made the day all the better for me. Dad carried me back home and tucked me in. He left shortly after him and mom talked. I smiled in my sleep and hoped for the best.

**--**

**Ok another chapter done! Sorry for the long wait. I was up in New York visiting family. Thanks for reading!!**


	9. When the Friends Return

When the Friends Return

I waited close to the north gate for a few people to show up. Today was the day when all the students returned. I just wanted to see my friends again before I lost my mind. I wasn't sure if they missed me any but I missed them more than anything else in this place. I watched the flowers and leaves move in the wind and sighed. It was a nice day considering it would be fall soon. I heard the gate open and a few people walk through. I peered around the tree I was hiding behind and smiled slightly. Renji, Momo, Hisagi, and Izuru had finally come back. I wasn't sure what to really do now. Thankfully one of them noticed me before I could say anything.

"Hey!" Renji called out.

"Long time no see…well sort of" I smiled.

"Wow you lasted the whole time without us?" Momo asked.

"Yeah. I didn't have any option" I replied.

Hisagi laughed a little, "Well how's life in the seireitei?"

"It sucks! I wasn't allowed to do much of anything!! I couldn't even visit you guys…My parents wouldn't let me step one foot out of this place" I sighed.

All four of my friends laughed, "Wow! You must have been bored"

I nodded, "But I did get to mess around with some of the captains"

Renji shot up a little, "Which ones?"

"Well. Captain Aizen" I replied.

Momo's color drained, "Why would you do that!?"

"Cause I could" I replied.

I noticed Izuru was more quiet than usual. I looked over at him and noticed he didn't look so good. He was paler then usual and his eyes seemed drained their color. He also seemed thinner then I last remembered. I wondered if anyone else noticed the changes in him. I decided not to worry about it just yet, and would let it be for now. Soon we all began walking in the direction of the academy. Along the way we ran into Uncle Kyoraku. He greeted everyone with a warm smile and wished us the best of luck. We thanked him and returned to the dorms. Everyone went their separate ways and soon I was alone with Izuru.

"Izuru are you feeling alright? You don't look so good" I asked.

"I'm fine" he replied flatly.

I just looked at him and shook my head. He was hiding something from us. I watched him closely as he went about unpacking his things. He didn't seem to be himself anymore. I figured I would keep an eye on him just to make sure he was ok. We all met back up for dinner and I asked anyone else if they noticed anything different.

"Yeah. He doesn't seem to really be himself anymore" Momo said.

Renji nodded, "I met up with him earlier and asked if he was ok. He said he was fine and just dropped the subject"

"Strange" I replied.

Hisagi joined us, "He's obviously hiding something… but what"

"I wish I knew" I sighed.

"All we can do is keep an eye on him and hope he'll open up" Momo said quietly.

We all nodded in agreement. It was decided that we would all watch him closely and try to see if we could find anything different. And at the end of the day we would meet somewhere and see if we could find anything new or different. I was left with most of it seeing how we shared a room. That didn't bother me, but what did was the fact that I wouldn't be able to get him to talk. I knew this would be difficult to manage but I would figure out a way somehow.

Over the next few days we all had noticed some things. Izuru had become weaker and didn't seem to really eat much at all. On top of that he didn't even talk to us to much, and if he did it was never anything important. I had confided all of this with my parents. Mom told me to keep an eye on him, and if worst came to worst drag him to fourth. Dad had agreed with mom and gave me some more advice.

"If he's as bad as you make it sounds do not be afraid to step in and confront him about this. You obviously care about him and you're worried" dad told me.

I nodded, "but every time I do confront him. He just pushes me away"

"Just bide your time" dad sighed.

I nodded and listened to my parents and returned to the dorms. When I got back Izuru was sound asleep, but didn't look at all peaceful. He seemed to be running a fever and couldn't stay comfortable. I knew that I would take him to fourth tomorrow even if I had to break every bone in his body to do so. Thankfully it didn't have to come to that. Izuru wouldn't have a say when we took him to fourth.

--

**Ok another chapter done. Sorry if this one wasn't as good as the other ones. I promise the next ones with be better. Either way thanks for reading!**


	10. Something Is Wrong

Something Is Wrong

When I woke up the next day Izuru wasn't in his bed. It seems he snuck out last night. I slipped out of the room and went to ask anyone if they seen him. I wondered around the whole dorm asking everyone if they had seen Izuru. I managed to find Renji, but even he didn't see him.

"Renji! Hey Wait UP!!" I called running after the red head.

"Hey Kimmi. What has you this worked up?" Renji asked.

"Izuru snuck out last night from what it looks like"

"WHAT!? That idiot!!"

"Have you seen him?"

"If I have trust me he wouldn't be alive"

"Oi! Where can he be!?"

"Who knows? Are you going to try and find him?"

"Duh. Of course I am…I'm worried about him"

"You like him don't you"

"If I said I did?"

Renji laughed a little, "He probably ran off so you wouldn't worry about him. He hates making you worry about him"

"Really?" I asked confused.

"Yeah." Renji sighed.

I thanked him for his help and decided to go look around the academy. There isn't any way he could of gotten far. Not with how weak he looked, but then again I could be wrong. I walked out into the main yard and shivered a little. The morning was still cool and fresh. I began to walk across the grass still covered in dew. It was still early so there was a chance I might run into some one who might have seen Izuru. I was worried about him. Ever since I met Izuru I knew I could trust him, but now for some reason I felt panicked.

I kept searching around the academy and asked anyone who might of seen Izuru. No one had seen him since last night. I growled in frustration and decided I was going to ask for help from a few people. I managed to convince Renji, Momo, and Hisagi to help me look. We decided to break up into teams of two and cover more ground. Renji and Momo headed south while Hisagi and I went north. We were all worried for our friend's well being, and if he was still alive.

We all met up for a small brake close to fifth company. So far none of us had any luck on even finding a trace of the blonde. Captain Aizen and Gin noticed us before we noticed them. They walked out of the shadows and asked us what was wrong and why we weren't in class.

"Our one friend went missing last night" Momo said.

"We've been looking for him all day" Renji sighed.

I nodded, "But we're running out of ideas on where to look"

Gin frowned slightly, "That's not good at all. Would you like my help?"

Aizen smiled softly, "We'll help you find him"

Momo's eyes went wide eyed with admiration, "Thank you Captain Aizen!"

Aizen shook his head, "It's nothing. Come on Gin lets help them out"

Gin nodded and smiled, "Sure thing"

I decided to head off with Gin and Hisagi and go in a different direction. I had told Gin everything that had been going on. He nodded as if he understood me and listed off areas where we might want to try out luck at. The first few places were small restaurants, no luck there. I began to think about the things Izuru had told me. He always felt he was a horrible fighter, and needed to improve. That hit me like a brick wall. He was probably training somewhere close by! Gin noticed the change in my facial expression.

"Did you think of something?" Gin asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Just follow me"

"Are you sure about this?" Hisagi asked doubtfully.

Gin sighed, "We won't know till we go look now will we?"

Hisagi nodded, "Yeah. Lead the way Kimmi"

I look at both of them and nodded, "Gladly"

I led them to a small forest area where Izuru and I often liked to relax and get away from the busy school life. Sure enough I heard something that resembled a sword hitting off of something. Perhaps wood? I hid behind a tree and sure enough we found Izuru. He looked extremely pale and exhausted. His eyes looked tired and it was a miracle he could even stand on his own two feet. However, there was a spark of determination in his eyes. He continued to practice and I tried to think of a way to approach him. Izuru looked extremely out of it. He sat down for a few moments and held his head as if he was dizzy or had a severe headache. I walked out of my hiding place and he noticed me.

"Izuru?" I asked gently.

Izuru looked up at me, "Why are you here?"

"You weren't at the dorm. I was worried about you"

"I'm sorry about that. I needed some fresh air"

"Are you ok? You look miserable and awful"

"I'm fine. I just feel a little dizzy that's all"

"You're lying"

"Kimmi I'm fine. Please don't worry about me"

"Well either way come on everyone else is still looking for you"

"Ok" Izuru replied quietly.

I helped him up and grabbed his sword and led the way. Hisagi and Gin still stayed in the cover of the trees. Izuru slowed down a little and coughed. I wasn't buying his excuses saying he was fine. There was obviously something wrong with him. He got himself straighten out and began to walk ahead. Suddenly he fainted! I quickly ran up to him and checked for any vital signs. He was breathing and he still had a pulse. Gin and Hisagi quickly came to my side. Gin quickly picked up Izuru's limp body and led the way to fourth. Hisagi went to go tell Momo, Renji, and Aizen that we had found him.

Gin sighed, "This boy is as light as a feather. He probably fainted from hunger and exhaustion"

I nodded, "Probably. He hasn't been himself lately"

"Well that's not good at all"

"I know. I just hope he's going to be ok"

Gin smiled warmly, "He's going to be fine. You'll see"

With those words we made our way to fourth in silence. When we got there everyone was asking questions. Which were answered in the terms I don't know what happened. Gin laid Izuru down on one of the beds and left him in my mother's care. Deep down inside I hoped that everything was fine and there was nothing wrong.

--

**Ok here's another and I think this is the longest one yet. Anyways my updates might be less frequent seeing how I'm starting school in two days. But I'll still update when I can. Thanks for reading!**


	11. What's wrong? Search for the Herb

What's wrong? The Search for the Herb

"Mom what's wrong with him?" I asked quietly.

"It's a rare disease…if it isn't treated then it can turn fatal" mom replied softly.

"Then can't you do anything?!" I asked somewhat panicked.

"Not without a certain herb. It's very rare and hard to find" my mother replied calmly.

"Tell me what it is and I'll go find it!!"

"You're not leaving this place and that's final"

"B-but mom!!! I'm not going to let him die! Not like this"

"The answer is no and that's final Kimmi" mom replied and left me alone.

I nodded and she walked away, while I left and went back into the room to check on Izuru.

"Izuru?" I asked, hoping to get an answer. Nothing came and I sat down and felt his forehead, he had a high fever, he was burning up.

"K-…Kimmi" I gasped and looked down at him.

"Izuru!? Are you ok?" I asked with concern.

"I'm…I'm fine…" He said weakly, I could tell he was lying"

"Kimmi…" He pushed himself up a bit, but I laid my hand against his chest and shook my head, he laid back down.

"What is it Izuru?" I bent down a bit so he wouldn't have to sit up and listened carefully to what he was saying.

"Kimmi, I ...Huh I really like you, I love you" He said and his face went even more flushed, he was delusional.

"I…I…Izuru…" I barely managed to speak and looked at him.

"I like the pretty ponies" He said and I looked at him. I could feel an anime sweat drop form at the back of my head and asked him if he was delusional?

"Not at all, pretty lady" He said and laughed a little bit and then coughed.

"I -Izuru!?" I stood up and started worrying about him, I had to do something, and I had to go after the herb.

That night I slid out of the seireitei and into the rukon district. IT was just as my friends said. It didn't seem any different than the seireitei. I quickly made my way to the northern parts of the rukon. They weren't kidding this place was huge! Before I knew it I was lost!! I had asked gin if he knew where I could find the herb and he gave me directions, but now I forgot them except follow a certain star. Even then I lost the star itself.

"Great! Just great!!" I yelled. "I just had to go get myself lost!"

I sighed and tried to remember what I had learned from gin on how to survive out here. I knew there had to be somewhere to find help, but It looked like there was nowhere or no one to ask for directions. I mentally groaned and began to head deeper into the northern district. It seemed like a barren wasteland that held no life what so ever. Even the trees and grass seemed to refuse to grow in the dead soil. This place seemed like a barren unlivable place, but it was the only place to find the herb. The herb was called phoenix flower, and the name suited it. The herb only grew in a certain place, and looked like feathers that belonged to the legendary bird. It also grew in the most remote areas, which is why it was so hard to find in the first place. I knew my search would probably take a few days at least. I also knew during that time my parents wouldn't stop looking for me. I knew I would be in trouble, but saving Izuru would be worth it for me.

It's been about three days since I had snuck out of the soul society. I was close to finding the herb and finally return home. The weather was unpredictable here, it had just gone from sunny and hot to cold and rainy. I didn't mind one bit though, I enjoyed the rain. I found a small stream and rested there for a few minutes. I was overjoyed but the sight of a single orange red leaf. I had managed to find it after all. I smiled and placed it in a small bag I had brought with me.

"Just hold on a little longer Izuru. I'm coming" I whispered and stood back up.

I turned around and faced the way I had come from. I knew if I didn't stop for anything I could possibly make it back home within a day and a half. I smiled slightly and began to run in the direction of the seireitei. I never wanted to come back here again, and with good reason. I don't think I ever hated one place as much as I hated it here. I was determined to get home and try to save him. I just hoped that I would make it in time. Izuru seemed bad off when I left, and for all I know he could have died when I was gone. I shook that thought out of my head and continued to run. I felt like I was running away from an invisible enemy. Trying to escape its death grip and make it to the safety of my own home.

I stopped for a few minutes as the sun began to set. I had spent most of the day running and walking and needed to take a break. I had come to realize that I was being followed by two rough looking men. They had seemed to take an interest in me. That was enough for me to continue even through the night. I wanted to get as much ground possible away from them. But it was all in vain when they caught me.

"Let me go!" I yelled and tried to break free from one of my captors.

"Shut up you little brat!" The one man yelled.

"What should we do first?" The other asked.

My eyes grew wide with fear. I couldn't believe what was going on. Before I knew it I was tied up and couldn't move. I was scared and a few tears escaped my eyes. This caused both men to smile in a twisted way.

"Don't cry yet. We haven't even done anything to you yet" The one laughed.

"Exactly" The other one said and threw me on my back.

I was too scared to move. My body shut down and I was left defenseless. The other one made his way to me, but never made it. I saw someone with a sword slash right through him! The fighting style seemed so familiar to me, but it just wouldn't come. The other man got up and went to attack the stranger. He easily blocked the attack and was able to counter it easily. Whoever my savoir was seemed close to my level of fighting and strength. The only thing I could see where two blue eyes that could easily read mine. I immediately caught onto who it was. How did he manage to come out here? How did he know where I was? Why was he here?

"I-I-Izuru!" I cried out in disbelief.

Izuru finished off the other man and walked up to me. I wanted to run up and hug him, but the ties held me in one spot. Izuru removed the cloak he was wearing and untied me. I couldn't stop myself and clung onto him crying. Izuru just stayed quiet and held me close to him.

"H-how did you find me?" I asked between sobs.

"I overheard you and your mother talking one day, and when I heard you had gone missing I knew you would be out here somewhere….I was afraid something bad had happened to you, so I snuck out to find you, and here I am" Izuru replied softly.

"Y-you came all this way j-just to find m-me?"

"Yeah. I don't know what I would do If I lost one of my closest friends"

"I found it….I found the herb…I'm sorry it took so long"

"It's alright. I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Y-yeah" I smiled.

Izuru laughed a little and picked my tired and bruised body up. He carried me the rest of the way home and comforted me and said everything would be alright. I knew he was rite and drifted off into a deep sleep. Knowing; that I would be safe with him close by, and that he would live. I knew as soon as I got home I would be lectured to death by my parents, and possibly grounded. That didn't mean a thing to me right now though. I was happy that I was able to save my best friend.

----

**Sorry this one took so long! I would really appreciate reviews guys. I hope this story is turning out ok. Either way thanks for reading!!**


	12. Things Returning to Normal

Things returning to normal

I knew I was in trouble as soon as Izuru and I had walked through the northern gate. I began to worry about my parents and hoped my sudden disappearance didn't cause them to lose focus on their work. With my luck though, they probably spent most of their time looking for me. I felt guilty for making them worry so much, and slightly frowned at the idea. I just couldn't picture my mom crying, or even my dad coming close to shedding a tear. Izuru noticed that something was on my mind and held me close to him. I felt my face heat up slightly and looked at the ground not sure what to say.

"Are you going to be ok?" Izuru asked me gently.

I nodded, "Yeah…I just think I hurt my parents..I did disobey them"

"It was for a good reason though. Right?"

"Yeah..but they told me not to go as it was"

"Kimmi don't worry. I'm sure things will turn out alright" Izuru tried to reassure me.

I sighed and buried my face into his chest. Wanting to vanish at the moment for what I had done. I was pulled away from my thoughts by Renji's voice. I pulled away and saw my friends running up to us. Seeing them made me feel worse about that I had done. They were probably worried about me as well. I wanted to run away but Izuru kept a firm hold on my wrist. He wasn't going to let go of me that fast. I mentally groaned and waited for my punishment.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Renji asked.

I couldn't find the courage to speak up at all.

"Renji do you have to be so loud?" Momo asked turning to the red head.

"Hello! She even managed to make two captains worry!!" Renji sighed.

"S-sorry" I said quietly.

Momo looked at me and could easily see the sadness in my face, "Don't worry about it. We understand why you did it"

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. We all know that you would have done anything to help Izuru" Momo smiled.

I nodded and sighed, "Thanks…I should probably get home"

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea" Renji replied and waved good bye to us.

I began to run off towards forth company with Izuru following me. I wanted to get home bad, and let my parents know that I was alive and well. Izuru had a small coughing fit and had to sit down for a few minutes. I stayed with him in case he got worse. Thankfully it didn't get to that. After a few minutes we continued walking around the dark streets of the Seireitei. The moon was the only real source of light we had, and even at that it was dim. The night was oddly warm though for the time of year. As we made our way around the twisting streets, my heart began to feel heavier with each step. I felt the pain and regret come over me in small waves and I wanted to cry. Soon I found myself in front of forth company's door. Izuru placed a hand on my shoulder and I pushed open the door.

Everything was quiet as the door slid open. Everyone was probably asleep from the long day of tasks. Izuru and I walked around and I made my way to my mother's room. On a balcony though, I noticed two figures sitting out in the moonlight. I tried to focus and could make out that one of them was my mother. As we got closer I could hear the faint murmuring of their words. I peaked around the corner of the balcony and noticed it was my dad. My parents looked tired and exhausted. I felt my heart tear and turned back and wanted to walk away. Izuru had a different idea though. He grabbed my wrist and walked out into plain view.

I felt a few tears slide down my cheek and land on the floor. Even though they didn't make a noise my father turned around and smiled at me. I couldn't help it and ran over to him and hugged him. Dad smiled and held me close and bade Izuru to come join us. He timidly walked over, as if he was going to be punished a long with me. Mom turned around and smiled a little. She looked exhausted and worn out. I couldn't help but feel that it was my fault.

"Welcome home" She smiled gently.

I quickly slid out of my father's arms and hugged her, "I'm sorry mom" I cried.

She smiled and stroked my hair, "Calm down, Kimmi. Everything's fine"

I shook my head and let my tears fall, "I disobeyed you!"

"That you did. But, you did it to save your friend's life" Dad said.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked knowing that answer.

"Yes. Running off. Without telling us even after we said no. Kimmi your grounded" Dad sighed.

"How long, and from what?" I asked.

"We'll discuss that in the morning after you've gotten some rest" Mom replied.

I nodded and followed Izuru back to the hospital part of forth. I said good night to him and went to my own room. I felt relieved that he was going to be ok now. Of course I would be grounded for awhile, but that didn't mean much to me. If I was lucky I could convince dad to let me slide with this one, but those chances were slim. In the morning I received me punishment. Just a week without seeing my friends, and I had to do chores. I didn't complain because I knew it could have been a lot worse. I smiled though as I watched Izuru leave forth and return back to the academy. I would meet up with him, and everyone else after I was done serving my time.

After my week of torture I happily returned back to the academy. My friends couldn't of been happier to see me. Renji punched my arm and said I missed out on a few good fights at lunch. Momo told me about Renji's wonderful attempt to use a kido spell, and almost blew himself up. Izuru quickly helped me get caught up with all the work I missed. Things were finally back to what they once were. We were all happy and back together again. Of course the guys still got into a small completion with tests to see who the smarter one was. Izuru won that one hands down most of the time. Deep down inside I didn't want our time at the academy to end, but things were coming to a close for us. Before we knew it, our days at the academy were becoming numbered. Soon it was time to take the final exam and be sent to one of the companies.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating forever! I got busy with other things but I promise that I will continue to update this more often. If not everyone has permission to chase after me with fluffy bunnies. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. The Final Exams

The Final Exams

I looked at the clock that sat on the desk and groaned. I did not want to wake up from my sleep, but I knew I had too. Today was the final exam in the academy. The exam that would determine where we would end up from here. I sat up and looked around to see if Izuru would wait for me like he promised. He was already up and studying and smiled at me as I tried to wake up.

"Good morning Kimmi" he smiled warmly.

"I don't wanna wake up!" I whined and yawned.

I watched the blonde sigh and roll his eyes, "Well you need to and you know that. Besides it's the last test until we can actually go to the squads"

I nodded, "You might be looking forward to it, but I'm not…I don't want to leave this place…besides with my luck I would end up in squad four.."

I didn't like the idea of working with the medical squad. The fact that dealing with the injured and sick made me feel ill. I had told that to my mother and she seemed to understand and wished me luck on the final tests. She had given me some good advice and I hoped it would serve me well. It seemed that a lot of it would be working off of common sense. That was something I had along with many of my class mates. Well most of them, I really did have doubts about Renji. After all he managed to blow himself up using a kido spell.

After several minutes of mental arguments I moved out of my bed and started to get ready to leave. So much was running through my mind I forgot to realize that I shared a room with a boy and I was changing my clothes. I looked over my shoulder to see Izuru beat red and his eyes closed shut. A small smile and light blush quickly caught me and I hurried to finish. I loved watching Izuru act so timid around me, even though he had told me the one night I was probably his closest friend. I felt honored and surprised that he would say that to me.

"Hello are you in there?" Izuru asked tapping my head.

I shot out of my gaze and nodded, "Of course I am!"

"Alright alright. Come on we can't be late" Izuru grabbed my wrist and pulled me along the empty hallways.

I had realized something and I felt a little annoyed. Izuru let me sleep in even though I told him to wake me up early. I sighed and followed my friend through the halls and into our classroom and quickly took my seat. My heart jumped up into my throat and I could hardly focus on what the instructor was saying. Before I knew what was going on my test was thrown in front of me. The large book looked intimidating enough, but the worst part was we only had two hours to complete the whole thing. I took a deep breath and began to work as if my life depended on it. On the inside I felt a deep burden on my heart that tore at every minute of doubt. I was the daughter of two captains this should have been easy for me. I felt if I failed I would be a disgrace to them and everything they stood for.

Time seemed to go by slowly, and yet it wasn't enough for me. When the clock struck two the instructor told us to put everything away and take the rest of the day off. I looked down at my unfinished test and gulped. My friends looked at me worried and led me away from the heavy room. Renji was the first one of us to speak.

"How did you think you did?" he asked all of us.

"I think I passed!" Momo said happily.

"I think I could of done better" Izuru smiled.

All three gazes looked onto me "Well?"  
I shook my head, "I didn't even finish"

I looked to see them looking at me sympathetically. I hated their looks so I quickly turned and ran in the other direction. I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks and I ran off into the woods. I felt so angry with myself, and the fact that I panicked when I shouldn't of. I mentally cursed myself and sat by the edge of a river and cried. I was alone I could let everything out and no one could hear me. My friends deserved to move on, it was for the best after all. I looked around me and realized the forest was full of life and the lullaby of the birds brought me into a calm trance.

I sat there for hours letting myself sink into the cold damp soil. The sun danced through the leaves and played on the grass covered grounds. The wind played through the trunks and sang a gentle tune. For some reason I felt at peace with the world around me, as if it was trying to tell me that everything would be ok. For once during that day a small genuine smile formed on my lips and I began to hum a lullaby I once knew. While sitting there I forgot about everything, the test, my friends looks, and me being ashamed. I was just there intact with the calm balance of nature and her song. The sweet melodies that made me forget that I had practically thrown away my life and chance in the court guard squads.

"So this is where you've run off to" A familiar voice called out.

I looked up to see my father leaning against a tree smiling. He could obviously see that something was bothering me and sat down next to me in silence. It felt uncomfortable and I wanted the silence to go away, but it laid heavy in the atmosphere. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I snapped.

"I'm a disgrace" I almost cried out.

My father looked over at me, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't finish the exam! There's no possible way that I can leave the academy now!"

"Kimmi don't say that..of course you can"

"What do you mean by that?"

"do you really think that everyone that's a soul reaper passed the exam? If you didn't you just need to practice and train under a captain until you've reached a certain level."

I hugged my father crying "So there's still hope?!"

I felt myself get pulled into a bear hug, "Of course there is..Lets get you home and get some rest. We'll go look at the test results tomorrow"

"Promise?"  
"Yes I promise" my father smiled and walked with me back to fourth for the night.

I said my goodbyes and went to bed oddly enough. There was one problem though, I was to restless to sleep at all. I stayed up the whole night watching the moons shadows dance along the walls telling stories. Stories that only I could understand and smile at. The next morning dad showed up and walked with me to the academy to see the final results. We looked up at the board and began to search for my name.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know I keep forgetting a disclaimer in the beginning. I do not own any of the bleach characters. They belong to Tite Kubo. The only character that I own is Kimmi. Anyways thanks for reading and please review. Hopefully I will be able to update more often.**


End file.
